


Reading Between the Lines

by Weareallstoriesintheend



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: Prompt: Person A catches Person B reading smutty fanfiction in class





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Megan and Dom for their cheerleading! Mel for her last minute beta reading! And to Katy for letting me reference her fics in this! And Dom again for the cover art!  
> I hope you all like it!

 

“You need to get laid.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at his best friend’s words. It wasn’t the first time Tommy had said as much and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Taking a sip of his whiskey, Oliver tried to ignore him, but apparently, this time, Tommy was determined to get his point across.

“I’m serious, man,” Tommy insisted. “You’ve been back three months and you haven’t been on one date. I haven’t even seen you show any interest in a woman since before you joined the Marines.”

“Tommy,” Laurel started, only to be cut off.

“No, listen,” Oliver looked up from his drink to see Tommy staring at him, a serious look on his face for once. “I know I’ve been teasing you about this, but you’ve been so serious since you got back. All you do is go to school, study and sleep. I just want you to have some fun.”

“School is important to me, Tommy,” Oliver told him, feeling a little defensive. “I didn’t take it seriously the first time around and I need to do better this time.”

“What I think my inarticulate boyfriend is trying to say,” Laurel said, shooting Tommy a glare, “is that we are all so happy to have you home and we know the last few years have been hard. Harder than we can even imagine. Seeing how seriously you are taking school is wonderful, but you can have some fun too.”

“Like I said, he needs to get laid!” Tommy repeated, earning himself a smack on the back of the head from Laurel and a snort of laughter from Oliver.

With a shake of his head, Oliver replied, “It’s been so long, that I’m afraid I don’t remember how.”

Tommy laughed, “Don’t worry buddy. It’ll come back to you. I’m going to get us more drinks.”

Oliver watched his friend leave with a fond smile. He had missed Tommy and Laurel a lot when he’d been gone, but sometimes the other was… a lot.

“You weren’t really kidding, were you?” Laurel asked quietly from beside him. “Don’t look so surprised, Oliver. I’ve known you just as long as I’ve known Tommy.”

Ducking his head, Oliver smiled. “You’re right, you have.”

“So, talk to me,” she encouraged, nudging his arm with hers.

“It’s just...it really has been a long time,” he started reluctantly. “And I don’t want to be like I was before.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t always the most...generous lover. I tried, but honestly, I didn’t pay much attention to what my partner wanted if we both got off, you know?” Oliver could feel the embarrassment rising up his neck, but he was trying to ignore it. Laurel was his second closest friend and he knew he could trust her with this.

“So, what you are afraid of, now that you are a mature adult, is not fully understanding what a woman wants?” Laurel asked, not a hint of mocking in her voice.

“I guess so. I mean, I understand the mechanics of sex, obviously, but I want to know how to really please someone and I’m not sure how to go about figuring that out, you know?”

Laurel stared silently at him for a moment before saying, “You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?”

Oliver laughed humorlessly. “It’s been four years, Laurel. I’ve had a lot of time to figure out that I don’t want to be that selfish asshole I was when I left.”

Laurel smiled at him. “Fanfiction”

Oliver blinked, unsure if he’d heard her correctly. “Excuse me?”

“You really want to know what women want and how to go about it? Fanfiction,” she told him matter-of-factly.

“What does fanfiction have to do with any of this?” he asked, genuinely confused.

Laurel picked up her wine as Tommy made his way back to the table. “Just trust me.”

********************************************************************************************************

Oliver sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since class started. The kid who sat next time him caught his eye and nodded in agreement. Originally, he’d been hesitant to enroll in a computer science course, but it filled a requirement and he figured some extra technology knowledge couldn’t hurt. Eleven weeks later and it was his favorite class. The information was interesting and just seemed to click with him.

Plus, there was his professor, Felicity Smoak. Dr. Smoak, with her colorful dresses, blonde ponytail and sparkling blue eyes. She was so...unexpected. At first, he could barely keep up with her lectures, she talked so fast, but after a couple of weeks he’d gotten used to it. It was so refreshing to see someone talk with such passion.

It didn’t hurt that her skirts were short and her heels were high. Oliver had woken up more than once over the last couple of months hard as a rock from dreaming about his gorgeous computer science professor, naked, riding his cock, head thrown back in pleasure.

Today, however, Dr. Smoak was not pacing in the front of the class, skirt flaring as she turned, teasing Oliver with glimpses of smooth upper thigh. No, today, they had a guest lecturer, Dr. Ray Palmer. Originally, Oliver had been intrigued by the man; he was familiar with Dr. Palmer’s work in nanotechnology and he had anticipated an interesting lecture.

He’d been wrong.

Dr. Palmer was a genius and incredibly passionate. He was also boring as hell. He’d been droning on for twenty minutes now and Oliver wouldn’t be able to tell you anything the man said. He could see the eyes of his classmates were all just as vacant as his own. He couldn’t even distract himself by staring covertly at Dr. Smoak as the professor didn’t appear to have come in at all today for class.

With another sigh, Oliver scooted a little lower in his seat and opened his internet browser on his laptop. He glanced quickly to his left and right to make sure no one was paying attention to him before clicking his bookmark for Archive of Our Own.

Laurel hadn’t been kidding with her suggestion of fanfiction to help Oliver with his insecurities. The next day, she’d begun sending him links to stories she thought he would enjoy. At first Oliver was disinterested and embarrassed. He didn’t want to read about fictional characters that he had no connection to having sex.

All of that changed when she’d sent him a link to a Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis fic. Oliver had always like Captain America and one of the first things he and Thea had done when he’d gotten home was to watch all the Avengers movies. Something about this strong, troubled, yet incredibly brave hero with a mouthy, brash, soft-hearted, intelligent woman drew him in. Before he knew it, he was seeking out all the Steve/ Darcy fics he could find, especially the explicit ones. After about a dozen, he could finally see what Laurel was talking about. Fanfiction was the way to learn about how to please a woman.

Clicking on his bookmarks, Oliver found the next one he wanted to read.[ It was a story about Steve and Darcy being friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/859721), with their friendship changing slowly as they start exchanging sexy pictures. Just like every other time, Oliver found himself drawn into the story, losing track of his surroundings for a little while.

After what felt like only minutes, he heard his classmates around him gathering their things to head out. Oliver stayed seated for a moment to give his cock enough time to settle down. Just as he was about to close his laptop, an instant messenger alert popped up. The sender was blocked.  It just said, “If you are going to read smutty fanfiction in class, you should make sure no one is behind you.”

Whipping his head around, Oliver just saw empty seats behind him. The rest of the class had filed out, leaving Oliver alone in the classroom. Even Dr. Palmer had left.

Since he didn’t have another class for an hour, Oliver decided to play along.

**I didn’t know anyone was behind me. I hope I didn’t distract you from Dr. Palmer’s lecture**

_ Oh, it was a welcome distraction. Though I have to say I was surprised to see what you were reading _

**Why? The fact that it’s fanfiction or the pairing itself?**

_ Oh, I’m a Steve x Darcy fan myself. You just don't seem like the fanfiction type _

**Because I’m a guy?**

_ Honestly, yes. I don't know a lot of guys that read it _

**I think you’d be surprised. Plus, a friend recommended it.**

_ A girlfriend? _

Oliver smiled to himself. 

**A friend who is a girl, yes. I mentioned wanting a little...guidance on what women want from a man**

Oliver waited for a response. And he waited and waited.

**Did I say too much?** he finally asked.

_ No! Sorry I was trying to understand how someone like you would need help with women _

Brow furrowed, Oliver typed back, **Someone like me?**

_ Well, you’re hot. Like, really hot. I can’t imagine you don’t have women throwing themselves at you daily! _

Oliver laughed.  **Thank you. But just because women approach me doesn’t mean I’m necessarily good in bed.**

He couldn’t believe he was being this forthcoming about his sex life with a stranger. It didn't feel weird, though and if the Marines had taught him anything, it was to trust his instincts.

_ So, fanfiction is like your sex ed?  _ the stranger chatted back.

**Yeah, in a way. I mean, I know the mechanics obviously and I’ve had sex before, but I want to be better. Make my partner a priority**

_ Are you for real? _

**What do you mean?**

_ If that’s how you are going to be, then the next woman you are with is going to be ruined for all men after you _

**Oh really?**

_ Oh yeah, I can tell you from personal experience that having a man focus all his attention solely on you during sex would be a very different experience _

**So... you are a woman, then?**

_ Oh! Yes! I am a woman! Sorry! I keep forgetting that I know who you are, but you don’t know who I am! _

**So, you must be in my Computer Science class?**

Yep and that’s all the information you are going to get from me

Oliver’s stomach dropped in disappointment.  **Why is that?**

_ Because we have to have class together for the next 4 weeks and I don't want it to be awkward _

**I understand, but I’ve enjoyed talking to you**

_ We could keep talking. If you want. I know my username is blocked but if you keep this chat window open, you can send me messages whenever you want. I wouldn’t mind _

**Really? Seems a little unfair since you know who I am, but you are a mystery**

_ I could offer you advice in return _

**What do you mean?**

_ Send me links to the stories you read, and I’ll tell you my opinion, a woman’s opinion _

Oliver thought about it for a minute. It couldn't hurt to get a second opinion on some of the...dirtier things he’d been reading.

**Deal**

********************************************************************************************************

The next few weeks passed quickly for Oliver. Between a full load of classes and taking time to reconnect with his family after so many years away, it was hard to find time to breathe, but he always managed to send at least one story a day to his mystery friend.

Her responses varied from  _ “That one was ridiculous and I’m seriously questioning your taste,”  _ to  _ “Okay, you’ve been redeemed. That was hot as hell!” _

His favorite, though, was when she was very specific about what she liked or even didn’t like.

_ “That last one you sent me, wasn’t great. Not enough foreplay” _ or  _ “Mmmmm, yes. Lots of talking. I like the talking ones a lot.” _

Anytime she told him what she liked or didn’t like, Oliver filed the information away for later. If he had anything to say about it, he would be using it all on her at some point in the near future. Currently, Oliver was on his bed, books open and forgotten around him as he chatted with his mystery friend who was sending him her reactions to the last fic he had sent her as she read it.

[Oh, this is a sequel to the fic I caught you reading in class!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5019355)

**Yeah, I just found it.**

Several minutes passed before she messaged him again.

_ There seems to be a theme in a lot of your favorite fics here, Oliver. A couple of them actually. _

Intrigued, Oliver answered, **Oh yeah? Care to explain?**

_ First, you seem to really like the ones that describe acts that are only possible with a super soldier, not a regular person. _

**What do you mean?**

_ Take this one for example. Steve has Darcy up against the fridge with his head between her legs, eating her out while holding her up. It’s hot as hell, but he’s got super serum running through his veins. Not really possible with a normal guy. _

Before he could answer, she continued.  _ I know you are in shape, the way you fill out those jeans you wear to class should be illegal, but I think even you couldn’t hold me up like that. _

Images flooded Oliver’s brain, legs wrapped around his shoulders, hands pulling desperately on his hair. His cock stirred to life as thought about how this woman he didn’t even know might taste.

**I think I could handle holding you up while I ate you out** , he typed back without thought.  **Like you said, I’m in pretty good shape.**

It wasn’t until he didn’t get a response that Oliver realized he might have gone too far. Despite the content of what they’d been discussing for the last several weeks, most of the conversations had been...hypothetical. At least she always did. It wasn’t uncommon for Oliver to grow hard as she told him how much she like to be on top, or that her inner thighs were incredibly sensitive. He had no one idea who this woman was, though he’d been trying to figure it out for weeks. All he knew was that he’d never wanted a woman more.

Unable to handle the silence, Oliver finally typed,  **I’m sorry, did I go too far?**

Her message came back almost instantly,  _ No! Sorry, I was just...imagining. _

And just like that, his cock sprung back to life.  **Imagining?** he typed back.

_ Well, yeah _ , she replied.  _ I think if anyone could do it, it would probably be you. Though, I think you might have to prove it to me _

Oliver groaned. Done.  **Tell me where you are and I can be there in 10 minutes.**

_ You don’t even know who I am _ , she replied.

**_I don’t fucking care. I want you_ **

_ I can’t tell you, not yet. _

**Why the hell not?** he replied, frustrated.

_ I just...can’t. Not yet. I’m sorry  _ came her reply.

Oliver sighed, pressing the heel of his hand against his rock hard cock.  **It’s ok. I’m sorry I pushed.**

_ Don’t be. _

**You said you noticed two things about the fics I like** , he typed back in an attempt to distract himself. **What was the other thing?**

_ Oral sex. Specifically, the guy going doing on the girl. _

So much for distraction.

_ Most of the fics you send me have the guy going down on the girl. A lot, _ she continued.

**So?**

_ It’s not bad, trust me. Big fan of oral here. I’ve just never met a guy who truly loves it. All the fics portray the guy as really, really liking to give and that seems unrealistic to me. _

**I mean it’s been a while, but I can tell you that it’s something I really enjoy** , he replied.  **I REALLY enjoy it.**

_ Hmmm _

**What does that mean?** he questioned.  **You don’t believe me?**

_ I believe you about that. I’m just thinking that our definitions of “a while” probably differ greatly _ , she responded. _ You’re the hottest guy on campus, possibly in the city. I can’t imagine a dry spell would last very long for you. _

Warmth spread across his body as he read her words. Knowing she found him attractive turned him on even more. He knew for a fact this conversation was going to end with his hand wrapped around his cock, just like the previous times.

**This is where I remind you that I’ve been gone for a while and the places I was don’t exactly lend themselves to a good time.**

_ You’ve been back for a while now, though _ she argued.

**Yep and in school and trying to figure out how to adjust to civilian life** , he reminded her. **Besides, there’s only one woman who I’ve been interested in since I got back.**

_ Oh yeah? _

**Yeah, but she won’t even tell me her name.**

_ God _ , came her reply.  _ You make it really hard to stay away. _

**Then don’t** , he typed, trying to convey his frustration.

_ I have to _ , she reminded him.  _ When is your last final? _

**Two weeks from Thursday. I should be done by 3.**

_ Crap, my last final isn’t until 4 _ .

**I can wait. I don’t have any plans that afternoon** , he responded quickly. He knew he probably sounded desperate, but fuck if he cared.  **Do you want to meet somewhere?**

_ That’s not a good idea _ , she answered and his heart plummeted.

**Why not?**

_ Because I plan on jumping you the second we’re alone and I don’t think being in public for that is a good idea. _

Oliver moaned as all the blood left his head and went straight for his dick.

_ Is that ok? _ she asked when he didn’t respond.

**That’s more than ok** , he typed back. **Sorry, just trying to control myself.**

_ I’d rather help you lose control _

Oliver groaned, grasping his hard cock through his sweats.  **Tell me what you look like. Anything. I need something to imagine, please.**

_ Blonde _ , she typed back.  _ I’m a blonde _

**Thank you** , he typed before reaching inside his sweats and pulling himself out.

********************************************************************************************************

Closing the door to his apartment, Oliver leaned against it with a sigh. Finals for his first semester were finally done. He had really studied and he was pretty sure it would pay off when the grades were posted.

But that was a worry for a different day. Because today he was finally going to meet the woman he had been fantasizing about for months.

Since that night where they had both admitted their mutual attraction to each other, they hadn’t even bothered with the pretense of the fanfics. Over the last couple of weeks, he had learned so much about what turned this woman on that he couldn’t wait to apply that knowledge first hand.

All their conversations hadn’t just been about sex, though. Oliver thought about all the things he liked about her as he went about his apartment cleaning from the finals study hole he’d been in for the last few days.

He liked her sense of humor. Even over instant message, she could always make him laugh. She was an amazing listener. Anytime he’d been feeling unsure about what he was doing in school, she was always willing to listen and talk him through it.

He’d learned she was an only child. She loved technology. One day she wanted to run her own company. She hadn’t traveled much, but was hoping to change that soon. She even had a list of where she wanted to go.

After making himself a quick dinner and loading the dishwasher, Oliver sat on the couch and waited. Glancing at his watch, his heart raced when he realized it was after 5. She had said her last final was at 4 and she’d be over after she was done. That meant she could be there any minute.

Before he could start to overanalyze when she would be there and who she would be the doorbell rang. Oliver’s heart stopped for a moment before racing again.

This was it.

Butterflies in his stomach, Oliver walked toward the door. He took a deep breath, pulled open the door and saw…

“Dr. Smoak?”

“Under the circumstances, it would probably be better if you called me Felicity,” she responded with a smile. “Though we can definitely revisit the Dr. Smoak thing at a different time.”

Stunned, Oliver just stood there, trying to process what was happening. HIs computer science professor was standing in front of him looking hot as usual. Short skirt, high heels, pink lips and her blonde hair in a ponytail.

Blonde hair.

“Holy shit,” he muttered as it dawned on him. “You’re the mystery woman?”

He must have sounded as sounded as shell-shocked as he felt because the smile slipped from her mouth.

“Is that ok?” she asked hesitantly. “I can go if it’s not.”

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, tugging her inside before she could leave. Closing the door behind him to see Dr. Smoak, Felicity, smiling at him again.

“So, this is okay?” she asked once more.

Nodding, Oliver responded. “More than. Except…,”

“Except, I thought you said you would jump me when you saw me,” he teased.

Her smile grew as she took several steps until she was directly in front of him. “You don't want to talk first?”

Oliver reached out and cupper her hips. “Felicity,” he said, loving the way her name felt in his mouth. “We’ve been talking for months. I’ve been walking around with an almost permanent hard-on thanks to our conversations. I need you, now. We can talk later.”

“Good plan,” she replied before placing her hands on his shoulders and boosting herself up.

Oliver lifted when she jumped, turning as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed her gently against the wall. Their mouths crashed together, moaning simultaneously as their lips parted and they tasted each other for the first time.

Oliver slid his hands from her hips to her ass and moaned again when it felt better than he’d ever imagined. Bracing her more securely against the wall, he moved to his hands back down her thighs and then up her short, flared skirt. He gasped and pulled his mouth from hers when he just found skin under the skirt. Panting, he looked at her questioningly. Felicity just smiled and rolled her hips against his.

“Wanted to make sure I was ready for you, Oliver,” she said nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t making him harder than stone.

“Were you naked under this skirt all day, Dr. Smoak?” he murmured into her neck, trying to find that spot about halfway down that she’d told him one day always got her going. When she cried out and grabbed his head to keep him in place, he knew he’d found it.

“Oh fuck, Oliver!” she cried. “Yes, I was naked under this skirt all day, thinking about you. Wishing I could meet you in my office and have you fuck me on my desk.”

Lust shot through him and Oliver growled, kissing her mouth as one hand slid under her shirt to caress her breast through her lacy bra.

“Do you trust me, Felicity?” he asked when he came up for breath.

Eyes blown with desire, her breaths becoming pants, Felicity nodded.

With a feral grin, Oliver clutched her hips and began to lift her slowly up the wall. Her eyes got wide when she realized what he was doing.

“Oliver, no,” she started to protest. “You don’t have to…”

“I have something to prove remember?” he reminded her. “Besides, I really, really want to.”

Staring directly into her eyes, Oliver saw the moment she let go of her fear and decided to trust him. Grateful for her trust, he leaned in and kissed her gently before lifting her further up, until she was able to rest her legs on his shoulders. She clutched his forearms desperately, trying to find some stability.

“I’ve got you,” he reminded her, turning his head to the side and rubbing his scruff against her inner thigh.

Felicity moaned above him. “Oliver, don’t tease,” she pleaded.

Ignoring her pleas, Oliver began to press kisses up her thighs, until he came to her skirt blocking her sex from his view.

“Lift up your skirt, Felicity,” he instructed quietly. “Let me see you.”

With a moan, she released her grip on one his arms and lifted her skirt. Oliver groaned when he saw her pretty, pink pussy glistening at him. The smell of her arousal hit him all at once and almost brought him to his knees. He’d never smelled anything so good in his life.

Making sure he still had a secure grip on her ass, Oliver leaned in and nosed her clit. Felicity bucked against him and he had to pull back to make sure he didn’t drop her.

“Sorry,” she panted when he looked up at her questioningly. “Sorry, I... oh my god, this is just so much better than I fantasized. I’m so turned on right now, I’m afraid this is going to be over embarrassingly fast.”

Lust like he’d never known before coursed through him. “Well, then maybe we should take the edge off for you.”

“Please,” she pleaded. “Please, Oliver.”

Leaning forward once again, he licked one stripe up her sex and moaned when her taste hit his tongue. It was better than he’d imagined. With the tip of his tongue, he began to tease her clit with short flicks. Felicity cried out above him, her hands clenched in his hair, tugging just like he’d hoped she would.

It only took a minute of his mouth teasing her before her legs began to shake which he knew meant she was close. Sparing a quick glance up at her, Oliver saw her staring down at him, mouth open, eyes wide with desire. He spared her a quick grin before closing his mouth around her pussy and sucking. Hard.

Felicity screamed his name as he felt her orgasm roll through her. He pressed the flat of his tongue to her clit and licked her through it, prolonging her pleasure, while also making sure to hold her upright against the wall.

As she came down from the orgasm, Oliver backed off and pressed soft kisses to her thigh before lowering her gently to the floor.

“Wow,” she breathed when he set her down. “That was…wow.”

“Helped take the edge off?” he teased, sliding his hands up and down her arms.

Felicity nodded. “Absolutely,” she confirmed. “At least for me. You, however…” Her voice trailed off as her hand cupped him through his pants.

Oliver bucked into her hand involuntarily and moaned at the sensation. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to come in my pants and then where would be?”

Felicity grinned wickedly at him. “Sounds pretty hot to me.”

Oliver grabbed her hand and kissed it before saying, “Maybe, but I’d rather get you naked first.”

Biting her lip, Felicity’s gaze darkened. “Same,” she told him. “I’ve been dreaming about seeing you naked for months.”

Still holding her hand, Oliver pulled her gently in the direction of his bedroom. “Is that a fact, Dr. Smoak?” he asked, turning around once they entered the room to face her.

“That is a fact, Mr. Queen,” she purred back, stepping close to him and sliding her hands under his shirt. The feel of her nails on his abs was amazing and he never wanted it to end. “The first time you walked into my classroom, I was hooked. You looked completely lost and so serious. I just wanted to comfort you.”

Felicity lifted his shirt up and Oliver grabbed it and pulled it over his head quickly, not wanting her to stop telling her story or to stop touching him.

Reaching for his pants, Felicity unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down over his hips. “Then, when class was done,” she continued. “You stood up and stretched, your shirt lifting just enough to tease me with a flash of your abs. I almost started drooling”

Jaw clenched, Oliver stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side, leaving him in just his boxers in front of her. Felicity just smiled and ran her fingers over his chest and back down his abs.

“I had a plan, you know,” she said, her voice casual. As if she wasn’t affected at all.

“A plan?” he gritted out, bringing his hands up slowly to unbutton her shirt.

Nodding Felicity shrugged out of her shirt, quickly getting rid of her bra as well. Oliver groaned when she brought his hands up and placed them on her breasts.

“Yes, a plan,” she said as he started to massage her breasts firmly, but not too much, thumbs skipping over her nipples.  He smiled when her head dropped back briefly and her eyes closed in pleasure. “I was going to try to get to know you a little through the class and then work up the courage to ask you out when the semester was done.”

Unable to wait anymore, Oliver reached behind her and unzipped her skirt, dropping it to the ground. He grabbed her waist and tossed her gently onto his bed. Felicity landed with a small squeak before she started laughing.

“You really are something else, you know?” she told him.

Oliver just grinned before he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the peak before switching to the other one. “So, what happened to your plan?”

Felicity laughed which turned to a moan as he moved his mouth back up to her neck. “I caught you reading fanfiction in my class, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver pulled back to look at her, loving the smile on her face. He leaned in to kiss her again, this time slower than before, but no less passionate. Her hands glided down his back with long, firm strokes that made him want to arch into her hands.

“I’m so glad I got caught reading smut in class,” he told her with a soft smile.

Felicity cupped his cheek with her hand. “Me too. Now roll over and take off those boxers. It’s my turn to play.”

A surprised laugh huffed out of him before he could stop it as he obeyed her command. Flat on his back, Oliver waited for Felicity to make her next move. He wasn’t surprised when she climbed on top of him and straddled his stomach. He couldn’t stop staring at her.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed, taking in her breasts and hips and gorgeous face above him. “Will you do me a favor?”

Felicity tilted her head questioningly at him and damn if it wasn’t the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Will you take your hair down?” he asked. “I’ve always wondered what it would look like down.”

With a smile, Felicity reached up and tugged the elastic from her hair. Blonde hair surrounded her face and for a second Oliver found himself breathless looking at her.

“Now,” she said, bringing him back into the moment. “Stop distracting me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied with a wink.

Felicity bit her lip and squirmed a little on top of him. “Yeah, I think we should totally explore that whole ‘ma’am’ and ‘Dr. Smoak’ thing later.”

“Can’t wait!” Oliver said, his voice cracking at the end as she took a nipple in her mouth and bit down lightly. “Shit!”

From then on it was just sensation to Oliver. Delicate hands on his chest, pink lips on his neck, blonde hair that smelled like lavender, soft breasts pressed against him. He felt like he was floating, pleasure clouding all his senses until it was all scrambled together.

The second Felicity wrapped her hand around his cock after somehow getting his boxers off without him realizing it, Oliver snapped out his lust-cloud.

“Oh God,” he cried. “Felicity, please. I need to be in you. Please.”

Felicity leaned down and kissed. “Please tell me you have condoms,” she whispered against his mouth.

Nodding, Oliver gestured toward his nightstand. With a quick peck to his lips, Felicity leaned over and grabbed one from the box.

“Do you want to be on top?” he asked, watching as she ripped open the package.

“To start,” she replied, rolling the condom down his hard length slowly. “Your, um, bigger than I was expecting. This way might be easier, for me.”

Felicity looked up at his hesitantly, as if she was unsure if he’d be okay with what she wanted.

Reaching up, Oliver swiped his thumb across her bottom lip. “Whatever you need, Felicity,” he told her quietly. “Whatever you want.”

With a ridiculous wink, Felicity sucked his thumb into her mouth and sucked. Oliver’s cock twitched hard in anticipation from where it was nestled between them. He pulled his finger from her mouth and tugged her down to kiss him. They both moaned when her hips moved forward enough to place his cock right at her entrance.

Felicity swirled her tongue with his as she tilted her hips slightly and the tip of his cock slipped inside her. Oliver felt his eyes roll to the back of his head in sheer pleasure. Even just an inch in and he was overwhelmed by her heat.

Pulling back from his kiss, Felicity braced her hands on either side of his head. Staring deeply into his eyes, she took him in a little deeper. Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to keep from thrusting up into her.

With a deep groan, Felicity slowly sat up, bracing her hands on his chest, and sank down onto him so slowly until he was fully sheathed in her heat. Oliver clutched her hips and prayed for the patience to go slowly. He was desperately trying to tame to savage part of him that wanted to claim her as his. When Felicity rotated her hips once, a growl tore from his chest before he could stop it.

With a quirk of her eyebrow, she did it again. This time making her hips roll even more causing his cock to glide through her wet heat. Electricity sparked in his veins and his fingers clutched her hips.

“Felicity,” he warned. “I’m trying to be good here, honey.”

“What if I don’t want you to be good?” she asked slyly.

Oliver stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was serious or not. He could see the teasing in her eyes, but he could also see that she wanted to see him come undone.

“I’ll get my turn,” he told her, giving in to his urges and thrusting up into her. “We need to take care of you first.”

Felicity smiled at him. “Maybe we can take of each other.”

“I like the way you think, Dr. Smoak,” he told her, earning himself another twist of her hips, this time as she lifted herself up and back down on his cock.

“I didn’t get to watch you earlier, Felicity,” he told her as she continued to slide up and down on him. “I can’t wait to watch you fall apart. I’ve been thinking about it for months.”

“Yes, Oliver,” she panted. “Yes, keep talking.”

Adding his own thrusts to hers, they quickly found a rhythm that had them both moaning.

“How many times did you touch yourself thinking about me, felicity?” he asked. “How many?”

“I don’t know!” she cried. “More times than I can count.”

“Show me,” he demanded. “Show me how you rubbed that pretty clit of yours thinking about my hands doing the same things. Or did you fuck yourself with your fingers thinking about riding my dick, just like you are right now.”

With one hand rubbing circles on her clit, Felicity clutched her breast with her other hand, never once losing her rhythm. “Yes!” she exclaimed. “Yes, to all of it.”

“I thought about this after every conversation we had,” he told her, planting his feet and thrusting his cock hard into her soaking pussy. “I could barely wait until we were done talking before I had my pants down and my hand wrapped around my cock.”

“Oliver!” Felicity cried, her legs shaking.

Oliver grabbed her thighs and spread her legs apart just a bit more and continued to drive cock into her. “Come on, honey,” he encouraged. “Let me see you. Please.”

Oliver watched in awe as her orgasm rolled across her body. It was more beautiful than he could have imagined. Her pussy fluttered around him and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Yes, yes, yes! Oh God, Oliver!” she called as pleasure poured through her and Oliver was done.

Quickly, Oliver flipped them over until Felicity was under him, her orgasm still going, and he began to thrust his hips as hard as he could, the tingling in his spine telling him that he was close.

He looked down to see Felicity biting her lip staring up at him, her hand still caressing her clit. “Come on, Oliver,” she coaxed. “My turn to see you.”

With a cry, Oliver came. Pleasure coursed through his body over and over as the orgasm took over. When it was done, Oliver collapsed on top of Felicity, burying his face in her neck.

Several minutes passed where the two of them just breathed, trying to process what had just happened. Finally, the realization that he might be crushing her seeped into Oliver’s consciousness and he began to pull away.

“Where are you going?” came the sleepy voice beneath him.

“I’m crushing you,” he told her trying to pull away. Felicity’s arms wrapped tighter around him and he chuckled. “Honey, I have to go take care of the condom.”

With a sigh, she let go and Oliver headed for the bathroom. After cleaning himself up, he returned to his room and just stared at the beautiful woman lying in his bed.

“I can feel you staring,” she called, her face burrowed into his pillow.

“Can’t help it,” he told, climbing back into bed and pulling her to him. “You’re too gorgeous not to stare at.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I feel the same way about you. In fact, I’m surprised you didn’t catch me staring at you in class this semester.”

“I did,” he told her. “I just always thought it was my imagination. Besides, I spend the whole semester staring at your legs.”

Propping herself up on his chest, Felicity grinned at him. “I know. That’s why the skirts kept getting shorter.”

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I thought I was going crazy! You were doing it on purpose.”

Leaning in, Felicity pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “Yep. I couldn’t help myself. I was going crazy thinking about our conversations. I wanted to drive you a little crazy too.”

“Oh, you did,” he told her. “Both in person and online.”

“So, was it better? Knowing what your partner wanted ahead of time?” she asked, drawing little circles around his nipples with her fingertip.

“I think I should be asking you that question,” he countered, suddenly nervous. What if he didn’t measure up? What if he was a disappointment?

Felicity’s small hand cupped his cheek and turned his head to her. “It was amazing, Oliver.”

“Yeah?” he breathed.

She nodded. “Absolutely. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Oliver’s face lit up in a grin. “Why wait?”

 


End file.
